


Brother, Brother, Runner!

by SpnCycler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depression, F/M, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied bad parent, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Referenced Emotional Abuse, Referenced Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpnCycler/pseuds/SpnCycler
Summary: This Story Contains Spoilers for Season 10 episode 22...This starts up during the conversation that Sam and Dean have during the bonfire, Sam takes Dean's words at face value and runs off heart broken and believing Dean no longer loves him or wants him around..Mean while Cas has not given up on finding a way to remove the mark and keeps Rowena working on it.. but one question even while the mark remained where is Sam? and all Dean can do is remember the look on Sam's face when he had left...





	1. Should have been you!

**Author's Note:**

> This Story Contains Spoilers for Season 10 episode 22...
> 
> This starts up during the conversation that Sam and Dean have during the bonfire, Sam takes Dean's words at face value and runs off heart broken and believing Dean no longer loves him or wants him around..
> 
> Mean while Cas has not given up on finding a way to remove the mark and keeps Rowena working on it.. but one question even while the mark remained where is Sam? and all Dean can do is remember the look on Sam's face when he had left...

"You want to know what I think? I think it should be you up there -- not her. " Dean says angrily

 

He stares at his brother for a long moment the words he had spoken still running through his head.. the words that cut him to the very core of his being. Sam struggles against tears but slowly walks away towards the small walking trail in the woods..

 

"Sam? Sam, what the hell are you doing?" Dean demanded as he watched.

 

"Leaving...you won't have to deal with me anymore I swear, You can keep and have whatever is left at the bunker all I need is what's on my back. Hell maybe you'll get lucky and you'll get what you want after all..it may not bring her back.....Just maybe I'll end up joining Charlie. Just like you want.." Only then did he look back at Dean with the tears falling down his face yet struggling to hold back the rest of the floodgate..

 

"Sam wait..!" Dean calls out to his brother...

 

But Sam had already turned on his heels and instead of walking had broken into a run and disappeared into the mass of trees and bushes and runs through the trail...

 

He runs and runs until he could run no more, tears and sobs breaking free now that he was alone heartbroken. He pulls his cellphone from his pocket and hides it under a bunch of moss on the trail along with his wallet keeping only the small amount of cash that he had left which he sticks in his pockets and continues walking. He had to find a road, had to get out of town. He couldn't, couldn't go back to bunker, couldn't go anywhere near home..

 

The small path in the woods winds through the forest like a snake until it comes to a four-way fork in the road. Sam looks from one to the other trying to gauge which one would take him the furthest away from where he had come and still come to a road.. it was dark to dark to continue walking...

 

So Sam sits down against a tree, he hadn't even brought any camping gear, as he hadn't wanted to give Dean a chance to try and tell him he was being stupid, he had no wish to stay with somebody who didn't want him around anymore...

 

He doesn't even bother building a fire even though it was cold... no, it might draw somebody's attention...

 

He pulls off his red plaid shirt and uses it as a small blanket instead at least covering up his chest and shoulders, and from there he rested his head against the rough bark covered tree trunk and sobs rack through his body as he now has nothing to do but think about Dean's words to him... and eventually he cries himself to sleep.

 

He sleeps for a long time until he was woken up by the first rays of sunlight. Sighing he stands and puts his shirt back on and brushes the leaves and dirt off.

 

Setting his shoulders he picks up a small leaf and lets go waiting for it to land on one of the pathways, the feather lands on the path to the right and so he steps first onto the left one and then double back and takes the right making sure to cover his tracks as much as possible and then keeps walking..

 

Sam had no idea why he thought Dean might be following him, but something in his mind still kept telling him there was a chance he was being tailed being followed and Sam didn't want that.. in Sam's mind he no longer deserved it. He didn't deserve to be apart of Dean's life anymore and from what his brother had said to him he didn't even want Sam in his life anymore... 

 

He preferred for Sam to be dead instead..

 

Of course he did, after all he had just gotten their friend killed. Could have killed Cas, and that was all Dean could see. He didn't care that Sam had only been trying to save him from becoming something worst than dead. Had just wanted his brother to be the brother he had always known.

 

The only reason why he wouldn't see that had to be that Dean no longer loved him, it had expired long ago. 

 

Sam felt his stomach rumble with hunger but ignores it he'd wait until he found a town somewhere, would wait until he found a road there was nothing to eat at the moment anyway, and even though his belly claimed it was hungry he had no appetite for food anyways. 

 

As he was walking he hears a rustle in the grass on the path ahead, Sam stops wary, and searched his pocket but mentally kicks himself as he remembers he had left all of his weapons behind in the car, had nothing to defend himself with.

 

Out walks a large Cougar which eyes Sam pacing back and force on the path and Sam knew it was sizing him up. Sam was so deep into a wall of depression Sam didn't even 

search the ground for a stick or rock to use for self-defense he just stood there as the giant cat growls at him and starts lowering itself to the ground.

 

With a mighty leap it sprang and lands directly onto of Sam and in a sudden bid for his life Sam finally starts flailing and trying to fight of the heavy animal with his arms even as the teeth crunch into bone and blood starts pouring everywhere as he tries his best to fight , but in the end his heartache and depression win over and Sam just goes limp and he stops fighting as the cat tears him to shreds.

 

Sam could feel his strength failing as the pain became too much for his body to handle.

 

He heard the sound of a gunshot just as his head falls back to the ground and he completely blacks out laying in a pool of heavy blood..


	2. Always Here For You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas comforts Dean and it leads to something else

Dean was so mad that he couldn't even see straight and hears himself telling Sam it should have been him up on the pyre instead of Charlie, and the moment he had said the words he was sorry he had said them, For out of the corner of his eyes he saw the hurt and pain in Sam's eyes.

But before Dean could even begin to speak to form the words to apologize to tell him he hadn't meant it Sam had already started walking away , and was heading right for the trees, the forest of all places instead of the car or the road. What on earth was he doing? Dean wondered

"What are you doing Sam?" Dean had asked 

The words Sam uttered hit Dean like a ton of bricks and he felt his own heart break at the pain he could hear behind each word spoken. But what Broke Dean the hardest is when Sam had finally looked up and their eyes met...

The tears floating in his eyes spoke volumes of how badly he had just hurt his little brother, he knew that the look on Sam's face would forever be etched into his mind...

"Sam, Wait!" Dean had tried calling out to him but his little brother was already gone, was running from him down the small snake path that lead to who knows where.

Dean slid down to his knees finally alone, tears spilled down his face knowing that he had probably just lost his brother forever, and all the man had been trying to do was save him. 

So what if he hadn't wanted Sam to keep trying so what if Sam had lied to him about it hell so what if things had gone wrong, he should never had said something like that to Sammy, not his little Sammy.

Regardless of what he has ever done, Sammy was the most important person in his life, would always be the most important person, and Dean really hadn't meant what he had said to him, Dean would have died himself before putting Sam on that Pyre.

"I'm so sorry Sammy, I'm so Sorry, I should never have said that and now I've lost you forever because of my stupid big mouth." Dean whispers.

He thought about trying to chase after him, of stopping him of grabbing him and apologizing, thought about going after and begging for forgiveness but in Dean's mind, he didn't deserve his forgiveness. 

He finally stands up tears still streaming and returns to the Impala and tries calling Cas, he needed somebody to talk to, needed a strong arm to lean on even though he had been the one to mess up he had been the one to drive Sam away.

The phone picks up and a voice responded "Hello, Dean."

Upon hearing Cas voice Dean broke and starts crying, it was rare for Dean to cry in front of other people but this time the pain was just to much and he couldn't stop the flood gates between Charlie being dead and having just ruined his relationship with his brother.

"Oh Cas, I've really messed up, I need you buddy ." He says into the phone.

"alright I'll meet you at the bunker okay and then you can tell me all about what happened okay." Castiel responded

Dean starts the car and drives not even touching the radio dial.

Upon reaching home Dean shuts off the car engine and climbs out of the car.

 

Walking into the bunker Dean is still trying to compose himself but falls into Castiel's arms crying like a baby into his shoulder.

 

Cas a bit shocked surprised by what had just happened quickly sits down on the floor to get Dean into a more comfortable position and just holds the older WInchester. 

"Charlie is Dead and I messed up Cas, messed up really bad and now Sam is gone, and I don't think he's ever coming back and I don't blame him after what I said to him." Dean sobs shaking

Cas starts rocking him instinctively trying to comfort him "Dean listen to me, it's okay it's not your fault its that damn mark on your arm one day Sam will come back and he will forgive you even if it doesn't seem like it, even if he doesn't just know you are not alone, I am and always will be here for you." 

"No you don't have to be here, Sam will never forgive me, I Don't even deserve for you to talk to me anymore, why are you here, why are you always here for me? no matter what I've done you're always trying to comfort me even when I don't deserve it." Dean snapped pushing Cas away 

Cas stayed calm not even letting Dean get a rise out of him instead he softened his eyes and reached out for him, "I'm here Dean because I love you, I mean I'm in love with you."

Dean stared gaping at the now blushing Angel and then blushes himself "you're …you're in love with me?" Dean gasped stuttering a bit.

Cas just nods "Yes Dean, which means I care about you and about your feelings, I hate seeing you hurting like this, Sam should have known better than to take what ever you said at face value how many times have you both said things to each other that was just a bad? How about the time Sam told you that he didn't want to be brothers anymore, that he wanted your relationship with each other to be just business? and him telling you he wouldn't have saved you if it had been you in his place....he has said just as many bad things."

Dean felt himself calm and soften at the angels' words then shyly he takes the angels face in his hands, leans forward and slowly gently pressed his lips to the angel's. 

Cas gives a low hungry groan and pulls Dean closer and in a flash Cas deepens the kiss and takes over wanting to show Dean that he really did love him.

Dean gasped in pleasure at the kiss and gets frantic with the kisses as each pass of the lips spoke to Dean of the many great possibilities.

Both grew a bit feverish as Dean rips Cas shirt off and runs his hands over the hard rough muscles underneath, Cas spurred by Dean's boldness rips off Dean's shirt to do the same to him.

Castiel kissed Dean harder and more passionately as he moves lowering Dean to the floor where Cas removes lips from his mouth to instead kiss and lick down Dean's chest.

Dean lays moaning under Cas, not even bothered by what Cas was doing, he loved the angel so if he wanted he could have what ever he wanted and as much of him as he needed.

Cas returns his mouth to Dean's as he gently pushes Dean's Jean's down to his ankles and with one tug snaps the man's boxers like they were made out of simple spider web string.

Dean lays there kissing back loving the taste of the angel, letting him explore the inside of his mouth. Cas tasted of Wild honey, black berries and beer, and smelled of AXE forest Dean's favorite body wash, and deodorant to use, that Cas sometimes used when he decided upon a shower.

Dean groans louder still as Cas rakes his hands and fingers over his bare ass, he feels his ass cheeks part, and then...

One of Cas' fingers finds his center and slides in to the second knuckle, he pulls it out the slams it back in... 

Dean cries out in pleasure as he tries to rock his hips into Cas' hand.

The hunter watches the angel grins and meets the beautiful, blues eyes with his own as Cas added a second finger and starts fucking him with them nice and hard.

Dean happily moves his hips trying to screw Cas' fingers back.

Cas just as Dean was getting close to the edge pulls both out leaving Dean unsatisfied.

"Cas!" Dean protested but Cas just smiled as he knelt between his legs.

"I know Dean it's okay, I'm by no means done with you yet."

Dean groans in pleasure as he felt Cas sliding into him..

He wraps his legs around the Angel as Cas starts pounding him hard and deep...

"Cas!" Dean screams as the friction grew, causing him to move with him in time, Dean could barely believe just how good it felt having Cas buried inside him.

Dean and Cas were soon moving as one being, clawing, grasping each other, the sound of flesh slapping against bare ass filling the room along with the sound of both Angel and hunter's screams, cries and moans, sweat pouring from both of their bodies.

Dean felt Cas wrap a hand around his cock and start stroking him in time with their heated thrusts, his breathing slow and shallow making it clear and evident to Dean that his angel was getting very close to completion, and smiles as he knew just how to make him go over the edge right then... He keeps legs wrapped around him thrusting back against him and then leans forward and promptly bites his neck.

With a horrible shutter Dean felt something cold and amazing enter his body as Cas comes hard filling him deep with his seed and Dean follows close behind covering Cas' chest in his thick white ropey cum.

Both soon lay on the floor in a puddle of their own sweat until Dean watched Cas stand and pull him into his arms and carry him to his room where Cas cuddles with him.

Dean lays his head on the angel's chest still breathing heavy "Cas?" 

"Yes, Dean?" Cas responded sleepily.

"That was the best fucking sex I ever had." Dean admitted.

"Good, then maybe in about five minutes or so when we recover you'll want to go again.." Cas whispers

"Seriously Cas, Again? Are you looking to kill me?" Dean joked.

"Of course Not Dean, I just liked being connected to you and want to feel that again.." Cas admitted.

"Cas when you recover will you let me try something a bit different do you trust me?" Dean asked.

"Yes Dean more then anyone now get some rest so we can have another go." He murmured.

Dean wanted to protest since when did Angel's need sleep? But no sooner did the thought cross his mind then he realized that Cas really actually meant that he Dean needed to rest, but before he could protest to this over protectiveness of Cas' Dean slides off to sleep snoring loudly.

As Dean slept Cas lay beside him and watches over him peacefully stroking his hair and keeping him company loving the feel of having a body laying against him.


	3. Shelby

Groaning Sam begins to wake...

What was this stuff under him? He wondered as he realized he's laying on something soft and comfortable. But then he smelled something nice coming from somewhere near by...his sore heart leaped at the smell as his mind thought first of Dean.

'He came back for me' Sam thought in his mind and sits up.

Looking down he sees that he his laying in a strange very comfortable bed, and upon looking around he was noticed that he is in a room. This should have been enough to tell his heart the truth but Sam's mind wanted so badly to believe.

He sits up and groaned as his head spun and as a sharp pain shot through him forcing him to lay back down pretty quickly. As he lays down his mind works fast to piece together everything that had happened and where his pain was coming from.

A woman's face came into view and hovers over his own as she puts a small damp rag over his forehead and smiles "Good your alive, I was beginning to wonder if I was helping a dead stranger, that cougar sure did a number on you, young man. I'd sure love to know what a young man like you is doing way out this parts of the woods without even so much as a knife on you. Don't you know this is Cougar country out here? You're stupid ass is lucky to be alive..and wouldn't be if I hadn't a shot the her."

Sam mustered up his best charming smile as he listened "I'm awful sorry ma'am to have troubled you...but the truth is I don't rightly know where this part of the woods actually is...you see I...I've been traveling for many days out here, running in fact, Running from some things back home, not really any illegal trouble but more family trouble...and I ran into that so called Cougar." He explained.

The woman smiles instantly "Oh it's not trouble at all really, you happened to get jumped by that cougar when I was out on a hunt for wild pig... when I saw someone in trouble it was nothing at all for me to grab my six gage and shoot her...by the way are you hungry? We have a plate of meat and potatoes if you're interested."

Sam had been smelling a strange but yet appealing smell the entire time but upon realizing that his hopes of his brother having come after him was no longer viable he feels his heart sink. He was hungry but yet he had no appetite so just shook his head no.

"Well okay, they'll be a plate fixed and ready in the fridge for you when you get ready." She assured him "And you may stay as long as you like."

Sam smiled quietly but just nodded in response.

"Oh bye the way you don't have to call me Ma'am, just call me Shelby." She added as she made to move away from his bed.

Sam realized he was being rude so just says "Sam, the name is Sam." He offers in return.

"Well Sam make yourself comfortable, there's plenty of room and food here, you just rest and heal up and when you get ready we can talk more." She then disappears from view and a door closes on the other side of the room signaling she was gone.

Sam felt his heart finally crash around him and he stopped fighting his emotions, curled up in the bed hugging a pillow and allows the tears he'd been holding back during the conversation until now to finally slide down his face until he falls back into an exhausted sleep.


	4. The prop

Dean's eyes slowly blink open and he feels a strong body nestled against his own and fingers playing over his side and his bare skin and he smiles for a moment. What he and Cas had done had been fun. He had always wondered what being with Cas like that would be like, he'd been with Anna once but that had been child's play next to what Cas had just done to him.

Cas hadn't been just a quick piece of angel pound cake, no with Cas it had been beautiful amazing, the best he had ever had in bed before. Dean looks over and into the deep blue eyes and smiles and knows that this is where he wanted to be...he had for the first time in his life no desire to go chasing that bar to find some girl to lie to. No, What he really wanted was for Cas to be his one and only partner, and he wanted to belong to Cas and Cas to belong to him.

"Hey Dean, did you sleep well?" The angel asked innocently.

Dean swallowed afraid to tell Cas what he wanted and where his thoughts had gone. What if Cas didn't want the same thing? What if Cas had only done that to give him comfort not because he actually felt anything for him?

But Dean bit back his fear he was done hiding his feelings done running from how he had felt about the angel all along, he had known how he felt about Cas for years and had done nothing but run and hide from them like a coward.

He took a deep breath "I did, thanks to being in your strong arms, and Cas, your arms are where I want to stay...I..I know I'm just a human, just a man, I'm no angel like you, and that you could do so much better than some human, but I..I love you. I'm in love with you and I want to be with you...I want you to be my one and Only...I don't want any bar girls anymore I want you." He whispers.

Cas pulled away eyes shinning with tears and goes to the window struggling with emotions and Dean felt fear squeeze his heart. Had he said something wrong? Had Cas only meant for this to be a fling? Had he meant to just do this once and return to just being Friends? Did Cas only see them as old friends?

"I'm sorry Cas, I shouldn't have said anything…"

"Dean stop, you didn't upset me Dean because you admitted your feelings to me, I'm just upset at how lowly you think of yourself. You don't have to be an angel Dean, I love you as the human you are...I love you for being you. You Dean are more precious to me then any angel or human being known to me...and as much as I care about him as a friend as a brother I love you even more than I do your brother."

Dean smiled quietly at the words Cas spoke "You love me really?"

"Of course I do, and what you just told me you wanted, I want that too with you. I want...I want more than that, I want to take you as my mate." Cas admitted

"Wait Mate? isn't that the term angels use when they want to take a forever partner?" Dean asked softly.

"It is Dean and I want that to be you, Dean I've loved you since the day I pulled you from Perdition...let me put this into more human terms for you I've been wanting to do this for years and have carried this around with me for almost a decade Dean but I've always been to afraid and there has just never been time between everything that keeps happening all the craziness we've been through but I finally need to say it. "

Cas comes back over to Dean and sinks down to his knees and opens the small black box and inside was a spectacular black tungsten ring with an engraving of two wings and in between the words was an infinity sign on the inside of the band there was an anti possession sign.

"Will you Dean Winchester make me the happiest angel in all the realms and become my mate and marry me?" Cas whispers "I understand if you think it's too soon though." He amended.

Dean hearing that last part quickly snatched the box from Cas, "Oh no you don't you no take backsies...you already proposed the question is out, and my answer Cas is yes."

Cas smiles at Dean's reaction and opens his palm "let me have the box back for a bit." He requested.

Dean afraid that Cas was rethinking the proposal gave it back but it was very hesitant anyway.

But Cas smiles "It's not meant to be worn for you just yet...you still got to wait until we get married before I let you wear it. Until then all you need is to know that you are mine and that I am yours. The symbols on the ring also have a meaning. You see there are a set of wings well that is because you are marrying an angel, and the infinity symbol means that I am yours forever, and on the inside I put the anti possession just cause it is practical even if they manage to mess with the one on your chest they wouldn't be able to possess you without thinking to take the ring off."

Dean smiles at Cas with love feeling better once Cas had explained why he wanted the box back.

Cas grinned "And all the decorations for the wedding and the suit will be on me of course, meaning I'll be paying for everything. the only thing missing is we need a couple witnesses."

Dean felt his heart sink a little as his first thought was of his brother Sam, and at the pain of knowing that Sam wouldn't be able to be his best man as he would have wanted him to be and also knowing the fault was his own.

But then he shook his head and steeled himself no, it wasn't Sam shouldn't have run off like that. He should have known better then to take off or take offense at anything that was said. But as soon as the thought occurred to him he remembered the look of pure pain and hurt on Sam's face and the words he had said to Sam...no he was wrong , it was his fault Sam had run, he'd hurt Sam, his own brother his poor little brother. And now he had no idea where he was or if Sam would even accept an apology from him.

Dean wouldn't even blame Sam if he never wanted to speak to him again.

He took Cas hands, "I'm sure who ever does the wedding can probably provide a witness or two...or maybe we can get Jody to be one." Dean says softly.

Cas nods "sounds good how about we go out to the car and go find us both some nice wedding suits and no peeking at each others outfits. We'll go to the Banana republic or something, it has some good suits, there should be at least something we'll like there."

once they were both dressed Dean grabs his keys and drives them both to the mall.

Inside Dean points to the benches at the center and says "let's meet back here in an hour that should be plenty of time to browse and find something. if you aren't here in an hour than it will be assumed that something is wrong." Dean added.

Cas just nodded and they both dove into the different racks according to their own sizes looking through endless shirts and pants and jackets that fit their personalities to a tee and then picked out shoes and ties as well.

Dean took his to the counter and had them put his in a black bag with a hanger so Cas couldn't see what he bought and sits down at the bench to wait for his angel starting to get more and more excited.

He was positioned so that he couldn't see the counter as he didn't want to see Cas suit until their wedding.

When Cas joined him at the bench they both go over to Applebee's for a couple burgers before returning to the car.


	5. Phone call

Shelby shakes her hair out of her face and walks back into the kitchen with the plate of food she had made for the boy. She sets it back in the microwave as she tries to not let his dismissal of food hurt her feelings slightly. She kissed the old man at the table on the top of the head and glanced at his cup in front of him before filling it with more coffee.

 

"The boy woke up for a bit but I don't know what to make of him yet. I mean from what he told me he's not from this area at all, and he's in some kind of family trouble. He says it nothing criminal but I think we should do a background on him anyway and stay on our toes and we should find some way to test him to make sure he's not a shifter or demon." 

 

The old man nodded "yeah, something about this guys seems familiar somehow like I've seen him somewhere. I just can't place him, did he say what his name was?" 

 

"He said his name was Sam...but never gave a last name or anything." She responded.

 

The man looked up surprised "Wait did you say Sam? That's why I know the guy, that's Sam Winchester one of the best darn hunters, there are legends about the guy, and I've seen him on tv once, but he was with his brother Dean at the time, so what's he doing this far from Kansas and without his brother?" 

 

"Well Sam said there was some kind of family trouble, and the way he said it we should probably hold off on contacting his brother until we know what we are dealing with." Shelby told her father.

 

The old man nods "Well, we'll get him back on his feet and then we'll see what we can do with him from there."

Shelby sets about cleaning dishes, doing laundry, and then tearing and heating up some bandages to use on Sam, along with gathering herbs and other things for cleaning and helping speedy recovery.

Pulling out her cellphone she calls Jody, and waits for a few minutes if these were the Winchesters then maybe Jody would know what was going on and what Sam was doing in that part of the woods and without a single weapon on him.

"Shelby is that you? how are you and your father doing?" The kindly voice asked over the phone.

"We are good, my dad's here reading his newspaper as usual, but what I'm calling you about is well we just found a fellow hunter in the woods hurt and we are wondering if you might know what he's doing out here to begin with without even a weapon to protect himself..." Shelby starts.

"hum and which hunter would that be and what makes you think I would know something...?" Jody asked

"Well there is word out that you have some dealings with him...the hunter that we discovered happens to be a Sam Winchester...." Shelby told her 

Jody went quiet for a bit, " from what I've gathered from Dean the two of them had a huge fight, one that's worst then they've ever had before, and Dean said some things to him in the heat of the moment that hurt Sam pretty bad and Sam ran off on his own. Dean refuses to go after him cause he feels guilty for what was said."

Shelby just nods "alright so this really is the actually Sam Winchester? and should we call and tell Dean or should we wait?"

"I'd say wait, don't try to push them, let the brothers work this stuff out they are stubborn if they feel they are being forced." She explained 

Shelby nodded "Okay we can do that, Sam can stay here with us for as long as he likes, we are pretty well off and have plenty of room and plenty of resources." 

"Thanks Shelby it would mean a lot to me if you guys could keep an eye out for my boy until he gets on his feet." Jody puts in.

Throwing a look at her father she says "Done."

The two woman hang up and she turns to her father and tells him everything Jody had told her.

"So until Dean comes for him, I want Sam to feel welcome and to stay here with us, and when we go back to the city after our hunting trip here if Dean still hasn't come for him I will offer him the chance to come with us and stay with us there." Shelby puts in.

The old man nods "sounds fine with me like you said it's not like we're poor and can't afford it." 

Shelby grabs the stuff from a table hearing a soft whimper and groan of pain coming from the other room "It might be time to go change the bandages and see if I can offer him something for the pain."

She quietly walks off towards the room to see to him.


	6. Sam's Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally tells Shelby his story

Sam is laying on his side tucked under his blanket on top of the blanket. His eyes were swollen red from tears he was trying so hard to hide from this girl he didn’t really even know, and for every one else that might possibly see them.

Shelby sees how tightly balled up he is and instantly could tell he was badly grieved and depressed. She couldn’t barely blame him, if he had really been as inseparable from his brother as all the stories told nation wide claimed, the fight had to be pretty darn bad for him to be laying here in there cabin all emotionally lost like this.

Trying not to let on that she noticed to much, she approached him holding first aid stuff and smiles,

“Sam? Are you awake? I just wanted to check on your bandages if that’s okay with you.” 

She watched him slowly unfold from the bed and peer out at her. She could clearly see the embarrassment on his face at being seen this way but she ignores this and just shows him the fresh rags and ointments that she had prepared to help ease any pain he may be in.

Finally after a few long moments he nods allowing her to approach him and check on his bandages. They were damp and full so she quickly re-cleaned the area and puts some ointments on it to stop any infections and some more stuff to stop the pain before re-bandaging him with new cloth.

“Look lady you don’t have to do this, seriously I really don’t want to be a burden.” Sam says with sincerity. 

She shook her head “Don’t be ridiculous, you’re no problem at all, I mean you’re a Winchester after all, a real hero known to just about every hunter out there, how about letting somebody take care of you for once?” 

Sam looks at her with an almost panicked look “You mean you know who I am then? Well I ask please what ever you do please, do not tell my brother that I am here...I’d rather he didn’t find me just yet.” 

“How about we make an exchange? If you talk about what happened between you and your brother I promise I won’t say a word about where you are to him..” Was the countered answer.

 

Sam looked like he was going to refuse, and the look of utter pain on his face almost made her regret asking him. But then he sort of lets out a sound like that of a deflating balloon and nods.

“Okay, but I’d feel better if you pulled up a chair..” 

Shelby pulled up a chair and sits next to the man’s bed. 

“Okay, are you going to share or are you going to stall some more?” She asked jokingly.

He cleared his throat and started… 

“When I was just a baby, my mom died after a demon by the name of Azazel came into my nursery and planted his demon blood on me. My house was destroyed, but my father was able to get me and my brother out of it unharmed. The death of my mom drove my dad almost crazy out of his mind, and he started drinking would be gone for months and sometimes years at a time. My four year old brother did his best to take care of both of us, it’s a hell of a responsibility for a four year old to practically have to raise a baby on his own. We didn’t meet Bobby, until my brother and I were Four and Eight years old. He took us under his wings and tried to teach us thing when ever he could, but for the most part, Dean and I were on our own.

My brother used to try and cover up my father’s failings, trying to be both big brother, mom, and father to me all at once as we were growing up. When my dad was home, my father was drinking and would often yell at me about my failings, would tell me I was the reason mom died, and a lot of times I was his personal punching bag, it was horrible, he’d often tell me he wished I’d died that night Azazel killed my mom, and that traveled with me up until the day I finally turned eighteen. I loved my brother, as far as I was concerned he was more my father then John had been, but the moment I got my chance I took off for Stanford and got into pre-law, I met a beautiful girl that I almost married. 

But that life didn’t last, my brother came cruising back into my life in his black impala, with the words Dad’s gone on a hunting trip and he hasn’t been home in a while. At first I tried to argue and wiggle my way out of it as I was afraid to even get anywhere near my dad again, but my brother he was my life and my world, after a while I just I couldn’t continue telling him know when it was so important to him , I was going to only stay on the road till Monday, but then the day came I went back to college and my fiance at the time was killed the same way my mom was. 

With Jess gone, there was nothing left for me anymore, I was pissed and wanted revenge for what happened to my girl. Somehow, the months turned to years of my traveling the road with my brother, sleeping in the impala, staying in crappy motel rooms, eating at cheap low cost diners, even hitting a few bars to try and con people into a game of pool for money. But it was just me and my brother out on the road together, no father, no beatings no nothing. Fast forward a few years my brother and I hunted, had each other’s backs, fought, argued even walked out on each other a few times, but we always still had each other’s back, we were brothers neither one of us could standby while something happened to the other without trying to do something about it. After all the stuff we went through, demons, angels, Lucifer, Azazel, Crowley, Rowena, Possession, nothing ever severed our relationship with each other, we’ve even died for each other. 

But then the Knight of Hell came along, and my brother is told that the only way to take the knight of hell out was to go to another knight of hell named Cain, there he was given the Mark. He managed to kill Abaddon alright, but the mark it changed him drastically. 

After we killed her with the first blade, I’ve been trying to work continuously to try and get it removed from his arm, and we got a witch to help us, and a couple of our friends Castiel the angel and Charlie a girl who has been like sister of sorts to us. But My brother he had soft of just given up.

He didn’t want to remove the mark anymore, but it was turning him into a killer, so I tried to keep working on it. Well without getting into to much more details I found a way to remove the mark, and had the witch working on it, but along the way our friend Charlie was murdered be the Stines family. 

My brother blamed me, and yes he is right it was technically my fault but she wanted to help she wanted in on it to try and save Dean from the mark. But then my brother said something to me during her funeral that hit me harder then anything he had ever said or done to me ever.

He straight up told me that it should have been me up there on the pyre not her….he essentially told me that I should have died...it was the same words my father used to say to me for years and that’s when I left, walked away from him. 

Those words broke me, I couldn’t just stay there anymore not after that. I couldn’t even look at him. Not when all I could hear was him tell me he wanted me gone...the man who had practically raised me, the man who I’ve been through everything with, the man I would have died for, the man I’d have gone through all the world of torture for. In those words he said to me all I could hear was he didn’t, he didn’t care about me anymore, didn’t love anymore. And it was time for me to just leave.”

 

Shelby sat there in shock as she listened to Sam’s story, tears in her eyes at what he’d endured many stories had been told about the boys unhealthy codependency on each other and she could see why words like that would have hurt him so deeply.

She couldn’t help herself, she leaned forward and pulls Sam to her chest for a truly sincere hug and gently placed a kiss on his forehead.

“You are welcome here, and can stay as long as you like, and I won’t say anything to Dean about it, my father and I will be heading back home to the city soon though, and you are more then welcome to go with us when we do, there is plenty of room there for you, in fact you can live and stay with us until you are ready to leave.”

Sam nodded and curls back up in his bed under the covers his face full of the pain and sorrow he was under and she wished she could do more to help him. 

And she slowly slid from the room to let Sam rest.


End file.
